Juuichi Mikazuki
Juuichi Mikazuki (三日月 柔一 Mikadzuki Jūichi) is one of the 8 playable routes and one of the 9 choices to be Hiroyuki's boyfriend during the events of Morenatsu. Juuichi is a judo practitioner and often uses his skills to assert Torahiko's unmannered shenanigans. History Before the events of Morenatsu, Juuichi was a bear that always looked older than his age actually was, making him gain a kind of sensibility about being called an Old Man. While he was on his puberty ages, he started to gain feelings towards Kyouji and without knowing what to do, he discussed this with him, understanding that his feelings may be equal to have The Flu, in other words, to be sick (Due to be the same gender). As he grew older, he began his training to join the Judo Tournament but he always had problem with his weight due to his addiction towards sugar and honey, and end up gaining a musclegut body. When Hiroyuki arrived to Minasato, Juuichi kept his quite and intimidative behavior and his emotionless face, causing Hiroyuki to worry about him but later Kyouji explaining that he was actually happy, as day passed, Hiroyuki discovered Juuichi's hobbies, such as taking walks at night near the river and the mountains, funnily mistaking him for a Ghost. He normally trains in the Rice Fields, Mountains and in the Judo School, where Ten is the captain and both has a friendly rivalry. During the course, you have to decide between Torahiko or Juuichi, after Torahiko be rejected this one decide to convince Hiroyuki about that day never happened and even try to win his heart on the Bon Festival, but after discover that Juuichi was his beloved, he decided to give up and instead, cheer Hiroyuki to gain Juuichi's heart. Later, after Hiroyuki expressed his feelings, he's rejected due to Juuichi's memories about "love the same gender" be a temporal sickness and confusion, causing Hiroyuki to became emotionally unstable and run off, ignoring Juuichi while cries. Days later, after both started to avoid each other, Kyouji discovers that the reason of Juuichi's lack of motivation was caused about Hiroyuki's confession, this one trying to convince Hiroyuki to support and encourage Juuichi in the tournament and so, gain his trust once again, Juuichi happily receives Hiroyuki's cheers and win the match but end losing by Ten later on, even so, he feels happy to see him once again and both confess to each other and apolgize for their actions. At the end of the summer, Juuichi gives his jacket to Hiroyuki in order to remember him and as a contract of him coming back and bring the jacket with him too. Personality Juuichi is known by his lack of expressions, he's always with a frown and rarely seen with any other one. He sometimes tend to smile, but it lasts just a very few moments, even though, he's actually a sentimental bear as he may be facially emotionless but he express his feelings with actions rather than expressions. Depending of how the people is with him, he's normally polite, quiet and distant but it can easily be teased and jyu_1_0_01.png|Juuichi's Normal Pose jyu_1_0_02.png|Juuichi's Happy Pose jyu_1_0_03.png|Juuchi's Worry Pose jyu_1_0_04.png|Juuichi's Embarrassment Pose jyu_1_0_05.png|Juuichi's Crying Pose jyu_1_0_06.png|Juuichi's Angry Pose jyu_1_0_07.png|Juuichi's Angry Pose (Blush) jyu_1_0_08.png|Juuichi's Doubt Pose jyu_1_0_11.png|Juuichi's Facepalm Pose jyu_1_0_14.png|Juuichi's Surprise Pose jyu_1_0_16.png|Juuichi's Teddy Bear Mask jyu_1_4_08.png|Juuichi's Underwear jyu_1_5_02.png|Juuichi's Swimsuit jyu_1_6_02.png|Juuichi without Jacket jyu_1_7_02.png|Juuichi's Judo Suit sl_juichi.png|Juuichi's Profile dojo.jpg|Kazenari Dojo 武道館_hiru.jpg|Judo Tournament jyu.gif|Juuichi in Development 1182890637.gamma-g_juichi-02.jpg|Juuichi's First Artwork and Design|link=http://www.furaffinity.net/view/626643/|linktext=juichi-02 1184362970.gamma-g_juichi-03.jpg|Juuichi's Expressions by Gamma-G|link=http://www.furaffinity.net/view/659500/|linktext=juichi-03 Torahiko Violent.png|Juuichi on Gamma-G's Comic "Bubblegum Bear" Juuichi Doodle.jpg|Juuichi Doodle Design by Gamma-G|link=http://www.furaffinity.net/view/780608/|linktext=sketch-04 Juuichi Trailer Blush.png|Juuichi in the Trailer Juuichi Trailer Poke.png|Ditto Juuichi Trailer Sex Scene.png|Juuichi's sex scene in the Trailer banner_top.jpg|Juuichi in the Official Morenatsu page banner. annoyed causing him to violently react, usually with punches and Judo attacks. He enjoys to think and spend time with himself, taking long walks and normally be isolated of the rest of the group, even though, he has a kind heart, always helping all of them in any task they need. When teased, he normally reacts violently with a noticeable blush, and sometimes he hide it such as looking to other direction or turn around, is the only character that his ears also gets blushed. He's distant with everybody, even as a boyfriend, he isn't very romantic, normally giving short answers or replaying "I see", even though, he feels even more than his word and expressions can demostrate, he's just very shy about it and is hard to gain his trust. Morenatsu Profile *'Species:' Bear *'Gender:' Male *'Birthday:' June 19 (Gemini) *'Blood Type:' A *'Height:' 191 cm (~6′ 3″) *'Weight:' 111 kg (~245 lbs) *'Hobby:' Walking *'Short Description: 'He is a third year student at his high school, and a member of the judo club. He achieved black belt status in juudou by using his full strength in a tournament. Appearance Juuichi wears a blue jacket with black neck and body, leaving the sleeves and ending parts blue grayish-like, also blue pants and blue sandals, he also wears a white undershirt. As underwear, he wears a white Fundoshi, similar to Tatsuki. As Swimsuit, he wears a red short with a hawaiian orange pattern. He also wears a Judo suit when he's training at the School and in Tournaments. For the Bon Festival, he only wears a Teddy Bear Mask for a few moments. Physically, Juuichi has a musclegut body, with noticeable big muscles on his arms and legs and a big belly. His main fur has a brown color while the muzzle and the crecent moon on his chest has a more light brown on it, his eyebrows are black though. He has plantigrade feet and humanoid genitals that follows the brown color of his body, his hands has pink pads. Trivia *Juuichi is the first character to be seen in a explicit sexual intercourse with Hiroyuki, it can be seen in the trailer. *Juuichi's house is never mentioned or shown, is unknown where he lives. *He's the only character that his ears can also get blushed. *No matter which direction Juuichi is looking, his swimsuit pattern never moves. *He's the first character that confess to had been in love of another husbando. *Juuichi's route is the first one to include other husbando's end, as if you accept Torahiko as a boyfriend, this will count as an ending. *Juuichi is the first character to accept that he masturbates. * Juuichi, along with Tatsuki, are the ones that test Shin and Torahiko's dishes. *Even if Juuichi's eye is too small to discover the eye color, in a close-up to Gamma-G's designs, it is revealed that he has brown eyes. *His tail is never seen. *Is the first husbando that actually gives you something to remember him, aside of Shin's phone number, being the jacket. *Juuichi's palid brown fur was even more lighter in Development state, also, he was less muscle-built, the tiny hair on his head became less noticeable and the brooch from his pants became tinier, in addition regarding clothes, the neck of his jacket became larger. *In the trailer, there's a pose of Juuichi where he's shown shy, however, the picture shows a pink blush while In-game, all blushes became orange-like, also, the sweat drop that appears on his head everytime that he's shy dissapeared. It's also noticeable that his arms looked less muscle-built and more plain-like. *Juuichi has been the first character that, aside of the normal pose, was shown another emotion sprite such as Shyness as is shown in the Trailer. See also Juuichi's Endings (Contains spoilers) Category:Bear Category:Playable Route Category:Finished Route Category:Main Character Category:Gemini Category:Characters born in June Category:Mikazuki Family